Key
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 키 / Key thumb|314px|Key *'Nombre Real: '김기범 /''' Kim Ki Bum. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Septiembre, 1991. *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 177cm. *'Peso:' 60 kg. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocasional. *'Grupo Sanguíneo: B. *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Libra. *'Signo Chino: Cabra. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Mini Biografía Se dio a conocer en el el año 2005, en el Concurso Nacional de Audición Daegu Casting. Antes de debutar con SHINee participó en la película de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys como extra en el 2007. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con su grupo SHINee. En 2010 fue Key quien aparece en la canción "치유 (Curación)" en la etiqueta de compañeros de primer mini-álbum de The TRAX. Programas de Radio *Radio CineTown of GHJ Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo, ep 04 Películas *I AM. (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (Cameo, 2007) Musicales *'Catch Me If You Can '(2012) - con Sunny de Girls' Generation y Kyu Hyun de Super Junior Temas para Dramas *Bravo - (History Of The Salaryman) a [[Lee Teuk ]de Super Junior] Programas de TV *2011- Love Chaser, episodio 6 con Kim Jung Min *2010 - Raising_Idol . *2010 - Hello Baby!, padres de Yoogeun. *2008 - Shinee’s YunHaNam. *Idol Mankne Rebellion. Cap. 4-5-12-13 *Oh My School! (Invitado Especial de Navidad) *Moon Night Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' SHINee *'Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Nombre de Fans: Locket's. *'''Família: Padres y abuela. *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música rap, bailar y hacer sky acuático. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés, Japonés, Chino y Español Básico. {Es el primer miembro de SHINee que sabe muchos idiomas, el segundo es MinHo} *'Nicknames: '''The almighty Key, Key umma, Keybum, Pinkey, Diva Key, Key Todopoderoso, Keymera (porque siempre encuentra la cámara durante los conciertos), el Observador Key. También le apodan Key regañón porque es muy sobre-protector y Humanoide (Por JongHyun). *Estudió inglés en Los Ángeles por casi 3 años. *Su color favorito es el Rosa. *Tiene un perro llamado Coco. *Canto junto a XIAH de JYJ. *Colaboró junto a EXO en la canción "Two Moons". *Cantó junto con BoA y Henry Lau la canción "One Dream". *Admitió que antes de debutar él y Minho tuvieron una gran pelea a causa del acento que usaba al hablar (acento de su pueblo natal), por lo cual su compañero Minho creía que hablaba en un "tono desafiante" sumandole que Key encontraba absurdo el respeto que le dedicaba Minho al ser su hyung siendo que tienen la misma edad, tras esta pelea no se llevaron bien durante dos años, incluso después de su debut hasta que luego de un tiempo aprendieron a llevarse bien y saber qué es lo que le molesta al otro para acabar siendo grandes amigos. *Key quiere casarse con una chica que lo acompañe cuando él diga y que respete su agenda. *No le gustan las películas de terror, pero aún así las ve, y termina arrepintiéndose. Cuando se asusta se pone a golpear cosas. *No sabe lavar el arroz. *Repetidas veces se ha comentado su "exagerada" forma de reir, pero Key sigue insistiendo que no exagera su risa, el rie asi. *Demora mucho en tomar decisiones, pero aun asi es alguien de una sola linea, según el mismo hay veces que a pesar de saber lo que tiene que hacer se queda meditando durante mucho tiempo cómo debe de hacerlo y la forma más fácil y correcta. *Solia usar lentes de contacto azul y pintar sus uñas de negro. *En cualquier momeno cuando un miembro de SHINee se sienta cansado, Key comienza a hablar sobre cosas raras y hace que el cansancio se esfume. *Si Jonghyun tuviera que escoger un color para represenar a Key, eligiria el plateado. *No le gustan las zanahorias. *Aparentemente, Key es alérgico al hielo. *Todos los miembros de SHINee piensan que el primero en casarse será Key. *Aun recuerda la vez que fue a una tienda de CDs y compro su primer álbum. Es algo memorable para el. *Piensa que no es que Jonghyun llore mucho. Es solo que él llora bien una vez que comienza. *Al principio Onew y Jonghyun fueron intimidados por Key porque aparentemente el no sonreía tanto. Pero entonces llegaron a conocerlo y pensaron que Key era realmente bueno y amable con cada uno de ellos. *Debido a que Minho y Taemin son los que menos lloran como los otros miembros, Key a decidido llamarlos "Niños sin emociones". *Si ellos tuvieran que escoger a un miembro como su novia, Minho, Onew, Taemin y Jonghyun escogerían a Key. *Odia que la gente toque o use sin permiso sus cosas. *A Key no le gusta hablar sobre su vida antes del Debut (Vida pasada), dice que uno debe guardar para sí mismo/a lo que ha vivido ya, no tiene que compartir con las personas si es que ha cometido un error en el pasado, por que eso quedó atrás, ahora lo que importa es el presente y para él lo que mas importa es SHINee. * Es fan de Lady Gaga. * Key dijo a una página de internet que Taemin duerme desnudo, tras verlo en uno de sus cumpleaños. * Key cree que Onew se ve muy cool cuando bebe alcohol. * Es el fundador de la 91 line, y algunos de los integrantes son Woohyun de Infinite, Nicole deKara, Nana de After School, Min de Miss A, JinWoon de 2AM, Mir de MBLAQ, Dongwoon de BEAST, Jaejin de FT. ISLAND, etc. * Al principio era la umma de Taemin, pero su naturaleza protectora ahora abarca a todos, los protege y los regaña a todos por igual ahora. * Si el mundo se acabase Key comeria hamburguesas y no pensaria en nada mas. * Dono 2,12 Toneladas De Arroz Para Alimentar A Niños Y Personas Pobres * Key dijo que después de casarse, él quiere tener una habitación donde dos personas puedan dormir juntas, y quiere decorar una habitación que le pertenezca a él. Porque al tener un espacio personal, él no tendrá el pensamiento de dejar la casa * En una entrevista de radio una noona dijo que cuando uno crece y ve a los estudiantes de secundaria, hay ese pensamiento de querer usar el uniforme de colegio una vez más, Key dijo, eso no ha pasado por su mente nunca. * En una entrevista de radio Key dijo que cuando iba al colegio, el mommento que más recuerda de ese tiempo era que sí sus calificaciones no era buenas, su mamá lo castigaba, y luego él tenía que obtener una buena calificación. * En una entrevista de radio Key dijo, después de casarme, me esforzaré por tener hijos, ya que es hijo único, él desea tener muchos niños. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín